


half over the moon

by atthebarricade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Finn and Poe steal the "I love you/I know" moment, M/M, Poe Dameron is a master cuddler, literally 6k of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthebarricade/pseuds/atthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Finn thinks the tugging sensation in his lower abdomen is a result of the pain medicine they've pumped him full of. As time passes, however, he gets the sneaking suspicion that it isn't a side effect of the drugs—it's a side effect of Poe Dameron.<br/>Or: In which Finn falls in love with the best pilot in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for blatantly ripping off your iconic love confession, George Lucas, but I wanted to give it a Poe-and-Finn spin. This sort of got away from me when I was writing it but I really enjoyed doing it. Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Finn woke up to the sound of BB-8’s urgent beeping.

“Hey,” Finn croaked, oddly pleased to see the droid’s familiar form. “BB-8.” He tried to shift over in order to see it better but fell back with a groan.

His back was _killing_ him.

BB-8 let out a long, whining noise before zooming backwards and leaving Finn alone in the tiny medical room.

“Come back!” Finn shouted after it, his voice hoarse from disuse. He cleared it, trying again to sit up.

A med droid heard his yell and rushed to his bedside, pushed him down gently and immediately bustled about the various machinery to check his vitals.

Finn sighed and allowed his head to drop against the pillow, hoping that BB-8 would make another appearance.

The med droid said something to him in a language that Finn didn’t recognize, and he gave it a blank stare. The droid switched to two different languages before finally using one that Finn could understand.  

“How are you feeling, Finn?” it said, reaching out to adjust a bag full of clear liquid hooked into Finn’s arm.

“Uh,” he said, wincing as he became more aware of the pain in his back. “Not great.”

The droid made a noise like a hum and finally stopped adjusting the equipment.

“You received quite a wound,” it said. “You’ve been in a coma for about a month. Your back is healing quite nicely, and you should continue to have total control over your body since your spine remained mostly unharmed. You will of course have to attend some physical therapy, but you were very lucky.”

Finn nodded, absorbing this information. He thought back to the fight with Kylo Ren, the burn of the lightsaber across his back, the way Rey was thrown at the tree—

He nearly leapt out of the bed, but the droid moved quickly enough to keep him from moving too much.

“Where’s Rey? Is she okay?” he demanded, casting a glance around the room as if she would magically appear there. What had happened after he lost consciousness?

“She is perfectly well, sir. The Resistance tracked down the location of Luke Skywalker and she has gone to retrieve him.”

Finn let out a little laugh. _Of course_ Rey was fine. He wasn’t sure there was a single thing in the galaxy that could keep her down.

“What about P—”

He was cut off by the sound of BB-8’s excited chirping and someone’s heavy footfalls. Seconds later, Poe Dameron burst into the room, chest heaving and cheeks pink.

“ _Finn!_ ” he said just as Finn was exclaimed “ _P_ _oe Dameron!”_

Ignoring the med droid’s noises of protest, Poe approached Finn’s bed and grabbed his shoulders lightly, clearing trying not to hurt him.

“It’s good to see you,” Finn said, trying not to smile like a maniac at him.

“Buddy, you have no idea,” Poe said, his grin so large that it must have hurt his face. It made Finn a little less self-conscious about his own expression. “I was starting to get worried you’d never wake up, lazybones.”

The med droid stepped in between the two men, scolding them in several different languages.

“C’mon,” Poe argued, releasing his grip on Finn’s shoulders but keeping one hand firmly planted on his thigh. Finn looked at where it rested and tried not to blush. “He hasn’t had any human contacts in weeks. I’m not gonna bother him, just talk a bit. Look at this face!” He pointed a finger at Finn, and any attempt to not blush was completely thwarted. “How can you let a man with this face sit here by himself? He might want some company other than a med droid. No offense.”

If the droid could have sighed, it would have. Finn wasn’t entirely sure that droids understood what constituted a handsome face. He wasn’t sure he _had_ a handsome face. BB-8 said something to the med droid in its confusing language and it relented.

“You have ten minutes, Mister Dameron. He needs to rest,” it ordered, casting Finn one last look before shuffling off.

Poe waited until the droid was completely out of sight before pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Finn’s bed, resting one hand on his lap and the other on the railing of the bed. Finn mourned its position on his own thigh.

“Seriously,” Poe said, his voice going soft. “How are you? Ren messed you up pretty bad.”

“I—I don’t really know,” Finn said. “My back hurts.”

“I bet,” Poe said, wincing in sympathy. “Doctors say you’ll make a full recovery, though.”

“Yeah,” Finn said. “I just hope it’s soon. I need to start helping out. There’s so much that I can tell about the First Order, and—”

“Whoa, whoa,” Poe said. “You need to get better first, Finn. You just fought _Kylo fuckin’ Ren._ You deserve a break.”

Finn shook his head, frustrated. “But—”

“ _No,_ Finn,” Poe said. “I mean it. You saved all of us. You’re a hero, pal. It can wait.”

Finn looked at him, taking in the slight bags under his eyes and the stubble on his face. He wondered if the tugging sensation in his gut was a side effect of all the medicine he was on.    

Poe smiled at him, reaching out to take one of Finn’s hands and squeeze it. “You’re a good man, Finn,” he said, echoing his words from earlier.

The tugging sensation only got worse, and he placed a hand on his lower abdomen, wincing.

Poe’s expression immediately changed and rose halfway out of the chair, looking at Finn with concern.

“What’s wrong, Finn?” he said urgently. “Is something hurting you?”

Finn grimaced, wishing Poe would sit back down. “Not hurting me,” he said, removing his hand. “Just…weird.”

Poe sank back into his chair, still looking at Finn with concern. “Alright, but if it keeps up, tell the med droid, okay?”

“Okay,” he promised. “I will.”

There was a pause, but Finn didn’t think it was awkward. Poe had taken one of his hands again, this time lacing their fingers together.

“That okay?” he asked quietly.

Finn nodded eagerly, trying to somehow get their fingers more closely intertwined. “Definitely.”

Poe’s answering smile didn’t dim even when the med droid kicked him out five minutes before his time was up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

~

 

Finn was discharged from the medical center three weeks later, with four months’ worth of scheduled physical therapy appointments. Poe had visited him every single day that he was on base, and he was there when Finn was officially released. Finn caught sight of him standing just outside the medical wing with the same familiar grin. Finn was half-worried that his face would get stuck like that.

“Hey there, hotshot,” Poe greeted him. “Feeling good?”

“Feeling great,” Finn returned, smiling at him.

“Glad to hear it,” Poe said sincerely. “Now that you’re a free man, we’ve got to get you sorted here at base. There aren’t any room openings right now, but I requisitioned another cot and made room for you in my bunk. Is that alright?”

Finn nodded, trying not to feel overwhelmed. “Yeah, absolutely. That’s great.”

“Good,” Poe said, slinging an arm over Finn’s shoulder and tugging him along.

Finn marveled at how normal the contact seemed to him. Poe's visits had been frequent and full of casual touches—hand-holding, a friendly grasp on the shoulder. Once, when Finn had been falling asleep, Poe rubbed his back a little. It was nice, always nice; after twenty-something years without any friendly contact, every touch felt special.

“Oh, hey, we heard from your friend Rey.”

“What?” Finn said, nearly missing a step. “Is she okay? Did she find Luke?”

“Oh, yeah.” Poe neatly sidestepped a pair of giggling pilots, expertly weaving around the chaos in the hallway leading to the dorms. “She seemed dead tired, though. I think Luke is really putting her through the ringer. 5 AM pushups, she said.”

“Wait, what?” Finn said. “He’s training her? Like, to be a Jedi?”

“Mmhmm,” Poe hummed, pausing in front of a door toward the end of the hallway. “This is us.”

He typed in a code and the door slid aside for them with a hiss. “After you,” Poe said, gesturing Finn in with a playful smirk. Finn obediently stepped past him and observed his surroundings. Poe’s bed was neatly made and the cot Poe had requisitioned was leaning against the wall with a stack of sheets on top of it, waiting to be made. Poe walked past him, dragging the cot next to his own bed and kneeling down to spread the sheet across it. Finn crossed the room to help him but Poe just waved him off.

“I got it, I got it. I didn’t have time to make it before I got you, and I didn’t want to be late.”

“Thanks,” Finn murmured, kneeling down next to him to help anyway. “For everything. The visits, the room, the _jacket_ …” He trailed off, suddenly wondering what happened to Poe’s jacket. There was no way Ren’s lightsaber didn’t destroy it.

As if he could read his mind, Poe finished tucking in a sheet corner and leapt to his feet. “That reminds me.”

He crossed the room and slid open his closet door, grabbing a package off the shelf and tossing it to Finn. He eagerly ripped it open and took out the familiar, buttery leather jacket. Poe sat back down next to him.

“Now, that’s the only time I’m getting it fixed for you,” he teased. “You gotta promise to take better care of it from now on.”

“I promise,” Finn said, deadly serious. “You’re sure you want me to keep it?”

“Absolutely,” Poe said, using that same soft tone from the medical center. “Like I said, it suits you.”

Finn wondered when they had gotten so close to each other. They were practically breathing each other’s air. 

“You know,” Finn said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper, “you gave me the first things I’ve ever owned.”

“Oh, yeah?” Poe said, leaning impossibly closer. Finn fought to keep his eyes trained on Poe’s and not his lips.

“Yeah,” he replied. “My name, and the jacket.”

Poe didn’t say anything, instead shifting his knees so that they were pressed right against Finn’s.

“So,” Finn continued, “thank you.”

He hoped that Poe understood how deeply Finn meant that. There was no way for anyone here to understand. They'd always been a part of the Resistance, of an organization that thrived on teamwork, trust, respect for each other. In the First Order, everything was corrupt. The troopers were expected to work as a team because they were more effective that way—it's easier to overwhelm innocent villagers with larger numbers, Finn supposed. Here, teamwork was a way to make everyone better. People  _wanted_ to work together. 

When Poe refused to call him a number, it cemented Finn's decision to abandon the First Order. Not that there was any going back at that point, since freeing prisoners of war and stealing TIE fighters was pretty frowned upon, but that was when he knew he made the right decision. There was a whole world out there where people wouldn't make him murder innocent people or treat him like a blaster instead of a person. 

Poe was the one who introduced him to that sort of world. 

“You’re welcome,” Poe breathed, gaze darting to Finn’s lips. He felt that same tugging sensation in his stomach. He was beginning to suspect it was a side effect of Poe, not any drugs he had been on.

Finn _knew_ that Poe wanted him to close the distance, was inviting him to kiss him the way he’d seen in the contraband videos that his fellow troopers sometimes smuggled in after missions.

Finn wanted it too.

“You don’t—” Poe started, but Finn cut him off by closing the distance and sealing their lips together. Poe immediately went rigid with shock and Finn panicked for a moment, thinking he had read the signs wrong. He thought Poe had been pretty blatant, but still—he didn’t have a ton of experience with this sort of thing.

Just as he started to pull back, Poe’s hand flew up to cup the back of his head, keeping Finn from moving too far away.

“Are you sure?” Poe asked, slightly out of breath. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, and this is a little fast.”

“Is it?” Finn said. He had no idea. “You aren’t pressuring me. I want this. I just—it feels right, doesn’t it? Even though I haven’t known you for long.”

Poe’s face split into a grin. “Since the moment you took that damn helmet off, bud.”

And he leaned forward again, closing the space between them. Finn wavered for a moment, wondering where to put his hands before deciding to place one on Poe’s neck and the other on his back. Poe’s mouth opened against him and Finn’s stomach twisted in a weirdly pleasant way. Was he supposed to open his, too? Was this normal? He wished Rey was there.

Then he remembered that it would probably be weird to break off a kissing session with Poe to consult with his friend on technique. Also, he wasn’t sure Rey had a lot of experience with this thing. She lived in that junkyard of a planet her whole life, after all.

After a few more minutes of somewhat awkward kissing, Poe slipped a hand up the fabric of Finn’s shirt and spread his warm hand across his back. Finn’s mouth opened a little in shock, and he immediately found the sensation even better than it was with his mouth closed.  

Poe broke away, leaving Finn breathing heavily and feeling a little dazed. He abruptly realized that at some point he moved to sit in Poe’s lap.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, moving to get off, but Poe’s free hand anchored itself on Finn’s waist and held him there.

“Don’t be sorry,” he told him, his voice a little hoarse. Finn felt a flash of heat in his gut and realized that being with Poe would not be very good for his digestion. At least, that’s what it felt like. He still wasn’t sure what that was.

“So,” Finn said.

“So,” Poe echoed, smirking.

“We’re doing this, then.”

“Oh, yeah,” Poe said, gently lowering Finn down onto the cot. “We’re definitely doing this.”

 

~

 

Finn eventually returned to the medical center in order to find out exactly what was wrong with him.

“There’s this weird feeling in my stomach, like I’m queasy all the time,” he explained to the (human) doctor. “Sometimes it’s a twisting sensation, sometimes it’s like a flash of heat. My whole body will heat up, actually. It’s been happening more and more recently.”

The doctor frowned and stepped toward him to perform the same routine checkup that Finn endured a hundred times during his time as a trooper. When that didn’t turn up a cause, the doctor took a sample of his blood and placed it into the testing machine.

“Now, in case this doesn’t provide some answers, can you tell me a little bit more about your symptoms? When do they happen? How often do they happen?”

Finn pondered this for a moment. “Uh, it happens a lot before I go to sleep,” he said. “It’s an everyday thing, too. It happens a lot when I’m with Poe, Poe Dameron. Do you think that has something to do with it? Can I be allergic to him?” He'd heard of that once before, during his time with the First Order. 

 

The doctor raised a single eyebrow. “I don’t think you’re allergic to him, Finn. Quite the opposite.”

The testing machine beeped to signal its completion of the scan and the doctor went to read the results. It didn’t take her very long—after just a minute or so she set the datapad down and smiled at Finn.

“Congrats,” she said. “You’re perfectly healthy.”

Finn shook his head, baffled. “But then what’s wrong with—”

“Finn,” the doctor said kindly. “I can’t imagine what it was like growing up with the First Order. The level of control they had over you…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “That means they never educated you about this stuff. I hope this isn’t awkward, or overstepping my boundaries, but, well. Finn, I think you might need to explore the possibility that you have romantic feelings for Poe Dameron.”

“What?” Finn said, bursting into laughter. “Of course I do. We’re together.” At least, he was pretty sure they were. They hadn’t really talked about it or done anything—they just kissed on that one night a few days ago. Surely they were together, though? Hadn’t Poe admitted he felt the same inexplicable attraction?

The doctor’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Well, that settles it, then. Finn, your symptoms are very common for someone with romantic feelings. It’s just… a natural response. Nothing to worry about at all.”

Finn grinned, relieved that he wasn’t allergic to Poe after all. That would have made a relationship very difficult.

“Thanks, Doc,” he told her sincerely, leaping off the examination table and setting off in search of Poe. He didn’t quite make out what she yelled after him in response.

Finn first checked the main hangars, spotting Jess and Snap leaning against  Jess’s X-Wing, talking.

“Hey,” Finn said, racing up to them. They both turned to look at him with surprise, splitting into identical grins.

“What’s up, trooper?” Snap greeted him. Finn didn’t even flinch—he knew that Snap meant it more as an endearment than anything else.

“You guys seen Poe?” he asked, noting that his X-Wing was currently empty.

“Uh, yeah,” Jess said, “I think he was looking for you. Try his dorm, and if he isn’t there just wander and you’ll find him eventually.”

Finn nodded, giving her a grateful smile and taking a few steps back before turning to jog in the direction of the main building. “Thanks, guys!”

It took Finn only a few more minutes to find Poe, who had just been leaving the mess hall.

“Hey, there you are,” Poe said, tugging Finn out of the main flow of traffic and smiling at him.

Finn smiled back, powerless as always to resist Poe’s charms. He wondered if Poe did it on purpose. “I had to go to the med center.”

“What?” Poe said, looking alarmed. He quickly looked Poe up and down, going as far to turn him around in order to examine his back. “Did you have a checkup today? Are you alright?”

Finn waved him off, turning around again to face Poe. “I have romantic feelings for you.”

There. That was nice to get off his chest.

The right side of Poe’s mouth curved up into something that wasn’t quite his signature smirk—it was softer, a little warmer. Poe was always kind, of course, Finn didn’t think he had it in him to be anything but charming; still, there was something special about the way Poe looked at him then.

“I’m glad to hear that, ’cause it would have been really awkward if this was a one-sided thing.”

Finn raised his eyebrows in delight, unable to help the step he took toward Poe.

“Didn’t we sort this out the other night?” Poe asked. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t being clear about it. To clarify: Finn, I have crazy romantic feelings for you.” The humor coloring his voice told Finn that he found something funny about that particular phrase. “And I’d like it very much if you stopped sleeping on that awful cot and slept in my bed. Unless that’s too much. Is that too much? I know—”

Finn cut him off with a kiss, their first since the other night after Finn was discharged from the hospital. “It’s not too much,” he reassured him after they broke apart. “You make my stomach sort of ache, but I was reliably informed that that meant I liked you.”

Poe chuckled, wrapping both arms around Finn’s waist and tugging him close, ignoring the way that various Resistance personnel had begun to bump in them in their haste to get to lunch. “And I am reliably informing you that you make my palms incredibly sweaty,” he said. "Accelerated heart rate and everything." When he saw Finn’s baffled look, he clarified. “In a good way. Like your stomach aches.”

Finn nodded in understanding, jostled closer to Poe by a particularly large alien on his way to the mess hall. “Can we get out of here?” he begged, trying to make himself small as possible.

“Absolutely,” Poe agreed, carefully pulling them both into the flow of traffic. “I have today off, and we need to start talking cuddling technique.”

“What’s that?” Finn asked, wondering if he was ever going to stop being one step behind Poe about all this. Poe turned to him with a look in his eyes that made Finn’s stomach twist more than it ever had before.

(Poe, of course, turned out to be an excellent cuddler. Best in the galaxy, in Finn’s opinion.)       

 

~

 

A few months later, Rey returned with Luke Skywalker.

BB-8 came to their door making a racket with all its beeping until Poe extricated himself from their tangle of limbs and opened the door for it.

“BB-8,” he groaned, “you know how to open this door.”

The droid replied with the most sass it could manage, and Poe snorted. “Our privacy. Sure. Thanks, buddy.”

Finn finally sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s 0400, BB-8. What’s going on?”

The droid chirped something and Poe immediately straightened up. “You serious?” he demanded, and something in his tone caused Finn to swing a leg out of bed, ready for whatever news BB-8 brought them.

Poe turned to face him. “Rey’s back.”

Finn stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he had just said. “What? Like, _back here on this planet_ back?”

“Exactly like ‘back here on this planet’ back,” Poe confirmed, and Finn leapt out of bed.

“Oh, shit! Okay, okay, where are my clothes?” Finn said, racing around the room.

Poe turned to BB-8. “Tell them that we’ll be there in just a minute.”

The droid whistled in confirmation and obediently zoomed out of the room.

“Try the closet, Finn,” Poe said to him, watching as he moved helplessly around the room.

“Oh, shit, of course!” Finn raced to the closet and opened the door, examining the rack of clothing and ultimately deciding on one of Poe’s favorite shirts. He stripped efficiently and pulled on a pair of trousers and the shirt, slipping his boots back on. Finally, he turned to see Poe leaning against their bed, smirking.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, crossing the room to poke Poe in the side. “You gotta get dressed!”

“What, I’m going too?” Poe asked, seeming genuinely surprised by this.

“Of course you are,” Finn replied, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you want to?”

“Of course I do,” Poe reassured him, tugging him in for the briefest of kisses. He just hadn’t been sure _Finn_ wanted him to. “And you’re going to stretch out my good shirt.”

“Don’t act like you mind,” Finn said, pulling away to toss a random shirt at him. “Hurry up.”

Poe obediently pulled on the shirt and Finn immediately grabbed his hand, dragging him from their room. They raced down the corridor, glad that it was still early and there was hardly anyone awake to clog up the hallways. They skidded to a halt in the main control room where Luke and Leia were hugging each other tightly. They must have heard them enter but they did nothing to acknowledge their presence. Feeling intrusive, Poe tugged on Finn’s sleeve and led them silently out of the room to the main hangar where, sure enough, the Millennium Falcon was waiting.

They could both see Chewbacca’s enormous outline even at a distance, and Finn took off running. Shortly after, another (smaller) figure that Poe recognized as Rey appeared. He fell back, allowing the two to race toward each other and embrace warmly. He was still far away enough that he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could see Rey’s delighted expression.

Poe smiled at the sight, knowing how much Finn had missed Rey. He talked about her often, regaling Poe and the other pilots with stories about her bravery (which often overlapped with stories about  _Finn's_ bravery, but he seemed to want to gloss over those points more). 

He paused again in his approach, deciding to give the two some space. This proved to be pointless once the pair broke apart and Finn turned to look for Poe, eagerly gesturing for him to join them. Poe jogged over to them, smiling at Rey and noticing that there was something soothing about her presence. He wasn't even next to her yet—there was still about fifteen feet between them, yet already he felt the goodness emitting from her. He’d only ever experienced that with Master Skywalker.

“Poe, this is Rey,” Finn introduced. “Rey, this is Poe.”

Rey beamed at him and stuck her hand out, shaking Poe’s hand firmly. “Finn’s told me so much about you. I don’t think I got more than five words in when we talked. He wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Finn blushed and Poe slung an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Finn's blush was Poe's favorite thing in the universe.

“Likewise. I heard that you saved his skin more than once, so I owe you one.”

Rey dismissed this with a wave of her hand. “Anything for a friend.”

Finn grinned at them both. Poe wondered if there was anything he wouldn’t do to see that smile.

“Rey,” someone called from behind them. They turned to see Luke and Leia standing close together, the former gesturing for Rey to join them.

“Oh, sorry,” Rey said. “I think he wants me to debrief with them. Or run five miles. I can never really tell with him.”

Finn and Poe both chuckled, stepping aside so she could join her mentor.

“We’ll catch up as soon as I’m done,” Rey promises Finn, and he nods.

“Come find me,” he told her. “Use the Force.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s not how the Force works.”

“ _W_ _hat?_ ” Finn said, genuinely shocked by this. “That’s totally how the Force works. I know _that_ trick, at least.”

Rey just laughed and kissed Finn quickly on the cheek before doing the same to Poe, who was shocked by the gesture. “See you boys later.” With that, she took off to join Luke.

“Wow,” Poe said.

“Yup,” Finn replied.

 

~

 

Two months later, Finn and Poe sat next to each other in the mess hall, practically in each other’s laps.

“I’m glad that we got together basically right after we met,” Finn decided. “I wouldn’t have been able to bear this.”

“Agreed,” Poe said in his ear.

Across the table, Rey and Jessika sat talking with each other. Finn was pretty sure that he and Poe could have stripped naked and the two of them wouldn’t even notice.

Rey, who was wearing her hair down, ran a hand through it for what must have been the twelfth time. Jess laughed and placed her hand briefly on Rey’s knee for what must have been the _thirteenth_ time.

“Maybe we should just get them to passionately make a bed together,” Finn suggested, turning to face Poe. “Worked for us.”

Poe considered this. “That’s true,” he agreed. “And I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

“Much more of what?” Rey asked, looking adorably confused. Poe could definitely see what Jess saw in her, though his own preferences prevented him from fully understanding it.

“Nothing,” Finn said, smirking at Poe. “You two are getting along well.”

Neither of them seemed to notice the abrupt subject change.

“We are,” they said at the same time, both laughing a little.

“Really well,” Jess added.

“That’s great!” Poe said, but it was too late. They were already sucked back into their own little world. Poe tilted his head and whispered “ _three weeks,”_ the same time that Finn declared “ _a month and a half._ ”

Poe held out a hand. “You’re on.”

(In the end, BB-8 was the closest. Exactly eleven days after their bet was made, Poe accidentally walked in on Rey and Jess exchanging kisses in Jess’s dorm.

“Were they making the bed?” Finn asked genuinely.

“Not exactly, buddy.”)

 

~

 

Poe is called in for a long-term mission on Dantooine. Finn goes to see him off, smiling at him sadly on the platform.

“Be safe,” Finn told him as Poe climbed into the cockpit.

“Always am,” Poe said, causing Finn to roll his eyes.

“Hey,” Finn said, getting a few steps closer to the rumbling X-Wing. “I love you.”

Poe looked at him for a long moment, strapping himself in with one long, exaggerated movement. “I know.”

Finn rolled his eyes as Poe grinned at his little quip and quickly undid the restraints, sliding off his helmet and hopping out of the fighter long enough to pull Finn into his arms for one final goodbye kiss. “I love you too,” he added, planting a kiss on both of Finn’s cheeks, his forehead, all over his neck.

Finn laughed and shoved him off, only vaguely aware of the stares they were attracting.

“See you soon,” Poe promised him, getting back into the X-Wing and finally lowering the roof of the ship. Finn took a few steps back, pulling Poe’s jacket just a little tighter around him.  

“See you soon,” he echoed as the ship roared to life and took off. He stood and watched as the ship got smaller and smaller, standing there long after it was out of sight.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said, one hand landing on his shoulder. “He’ll be back.”

“I know,” Finn said, turning to face Rey. “He’s one hell of a pilot.”

Rey grinned at him, grabbing his wrist and tugging him a few steps forward before dropping his arm again. “C’mon,” she said. “Luke wants you to show him a few of the moves you used on Ren.”

Finn raised an eyebrow, recalling how _that_ particular battle ended, but followed her anyway.

 

~

 

Poe got back from the mission two weeks after he was scheduled to.

Finn was going crazy with worry, even beginning to formulate a plan to steal a ship with Rey and go after him themselves. The General insisted that two weeks was hardly an eternity and that Poe had been missing for longer.

“Finn,” she said kindly, “you know how good he is. He’ll be back.”

Still, he couldn’t stop imagining what could possibly have happened. Maybe a stormtrooper had gotten a lucky hit. Maybe his X-Wing had malfunctioned and blown up. Maybe Kylo Ren apprehended him again and—

Finn refused to let himself finish that train of thought. Poe was going to be alright.

Right on the two week mark, Finn was bent over a stolen trooper blaster and trying to repair it when all around him people began to rush outside to the main landing strip. Finn leapt to his feet, abandoning the blaster and pushing past the mobs of people in order to see if he was right and Poe was back.

He was. Oh, thank the stars, he _was._

“Poe!” he shouted, racing past the bystanders and watching as Poe crawled out of his X-Wing, scanning him desperately for injuries. Poe leapt off the wing of his ship and landed lightly on his feet, which Finn took as a good sign. He caught sight of Finn approaching and sprinted toward him, ripping off his helmet and tossing it behind him as they crashed into each other, Poe’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Are you okay?” Finn demanded, the words muffled by the lips still pressed to his. “What took you so long? Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Poe told him. “I just got a little held up by your buddy Phasma.”

Finn broke away, looking horrified. “ _What?_ ” he said, anything but reassured. “What did she do to you?”

“Nothing, Finn,” Poe promised him. “Well, nothing major.”

Finn immediately began to turn him in a circle, surveying him for injuries and finding no immediate signs. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“ _Yes,_ Finn,” Poe said exasperatedly. “Now, are you going to badger me or are you going to kiss me?”

“Like that’s even a question,” Finn muttered. “This discussion isn’t over. You have about thirty seconds to kiss me before I send you to medical.” He glanced over Poe’s shoulder. “Scratch that. Fifteen before the _General_ sends you to medical.”

“Then stop wasting time,” Poe said, dragging Finn back in and kissing him hello _extremely_ thoroughly.

When Finn escorted him through the door of the medical center, the very same med droid who had taken care of Finn saw them enter and let out what Finn assumed was the droid equivalent of a groan.

 

~

 

“I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy,” Poe said one morning, watching Finn slowly blink his eyes open.

“Hmm?” Finn mumbled, still half-asleep.

Poe just shook his head. “I love you.”

That was enough to make the corner of Finn’s mouth quirk up. “I love you too.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Poe said quietly, shoving at Finn when he immediately started groaning. “You’re not funny!”

“I’m a little funny.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “I’ve been thinking,” he repeated. “We should go back to Jakku, give it the proper thank-you it deserves. After all, would we have ever gotten together if it wasn’t for that lovely planet?”

Finn opened one eye. “You’re joking,” he said. “Why does anyone want to ever go to Jakku, _ever?_ And it’s a little generous to say that _Jakku_ got us together. I would pin that more on my extreme bravery in helping you escape—”

“—or my ability to fly anything—”

“—plus my extreme good looks, that piece of bantha shit planet did _nothing_ for that—”

“Alright, alright,” Poe relented. “I was mostly joking, anyway. But it _is_ our anniversary coming up.”

“Is it?” Finn said, surprised. He supposed that made sense—the entire base had just recently celebrated the destruction of the Starkiller Base, and it wasn’t too long after that that they got together. “We could just send Kylo Ren a fruit basket,” he suggested. “Do you think he likes fruit?”

Poe burst into laughter. “He seems like the type to appreciate the thought,” he agreed sarcastically.

Finn laughed and turned over, tucking his face into the crook of Poe’s neck. Poe placed a hand on Finn’s back and gently rubbed it, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“You ready to get up and face our responsibilities?” Poe asked, causing Finn to groan. “Me neither.”

They laid there another moment, breathing in the scent of each other, content to just rest a while longer.

“Hey,” Poe whispered in Finn’s ear. “Some new kid just got your old cot, the quartermaster was bugging me to give it back the other day and I saw him pass it on. You think we should tell him the significance of it?”

“ _No,_ ” Finn said firmly, looking mildly horrified. “And scar him for life? Supplies are scarce, Poe. We want people to be able to use that cot.”

“Sure, sure,” Poe agreed easily. Then: “Maybe just a few subtle hints about it.”

Finn burst into laughter, tangling their legs together and pulling himself even closer. “I hate you.”

He could feel Poe’s smile against his head. “It’s a very special cot!"

Finn hummed, nuzzling against Poe’s chest a little.

“Besides, you love me.”

Finn closed his eyes, deciding to rest for just a few more minutes before getting up. “I do.”

He fell asleep to the sensation of Poe placing a gentle kiss on his temple. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> asoulforapieceofbread.tumblr.com :)


End file.
